Percabeth lives for years later
by Rafally
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth are the only ones who lived through camp and high school with out their best friends/cousins? If you want to know, read the story and make sure you have the wildest imagination to imagine what THEIR kids look like.


**Hello there! Okay, so, Percy and Annabeth finished high school and college together. Apparently, they are married and still spending their summer at Camp. Percy works as a Teacher in Goode High and Annabeth works an architecture at her own corporation, Athena Architects Corps.**

_Their kids are..._

**Thalia Grace Jackson **- _The oldest of the 4 kids. She has Percy's dark hair and Annabeth's princess curls. No one knows why she has electrifying blue eyes, when neither of her parents have blue eyes. She is the tomboy, the toughest of the 4, and she is a daddy's girl. Thalia has a fear of heights. She is very good with a spear because of her best friend (Reyna) and mentor (Lady Artemis). Also, she has a puppy love on Luke Castellan, Percy and Annabeth's godchild._

**Nicolas "Nico" Jackson **- _The second oldest of the 4 kids. Like Thalia, he has Percy's dark hair **AND** hairstyle. He has very pale skin, which might came from Annabeth when she was pregnant with Nico. He has Annabeth's (dark) grey eyes. He looks weak because of his scrawny figure, but he can lift 2 (medium sized) sacks of rice and a heavy metal sword. Apparently, he has a fatal flaw for holding grudges like his father's cousins (Hades' kids). He is very good with a sword, ever since Percy taught him when they were at camp during the summer._

**Jason Hunt Jackson (A/N: Ok, Grace as his middle name... Not such a good idea) **- _The third oldest of the 4 kids. He has Annabeth's (dirty) blonde hair color and Percy's hairstyle. Like Thalia, he has blue eyes from neither of his parents. Despite being the third child, he is sometimes bossy, which might came from Annabeth herself. He is very protective when it comes to defending his family, especially Thalia, since they are the closest of the 4. Like Nico and Percy, he is really good with a sword and Juno/Hera gave him a coin than can become a sword or any weapon desired._

**Victoria Edith Jackson **- _The youngest of the 4 kids. She is the only kids of the four, who really acts like her mother. She has Annabeth's hairstyle, hair color and stormy gray eyes. With her being the youngest, she gets to tell her problem to her parents and the siblings get in trouble. She is one of Hebe's favorite nieces, since Victoria gave her back a sample of the fountain of youth water. Because she is one of Hebe's favorite nieces, Victoria has choice to choose eternal youth while she's young or leave it be until she really wants it. She is also good with archery, since her (crush) mentor is Apollo._

* * *

_~The pets~_

**Mist **-_ Annabeth's pet owl. Mist was given to her after their honeymoon in Italy. She is currently living in Annabeth's library._

**Ms. O'Leary **- _The Jackson's family pet. Still the same old hell hound that now lives in the huge dog house with her pups._ **Ms. O'Leary's pups **_are Waffles, Thunder, Ocean, Helga and Skylark._

**Blackjack **- _Percy's loyal pegasus. He lives in the stables in the garden springs._

* * *

_~The house~_

_Annabeth designed their whole house and garden. The house has 5 bedrooms, one for the girls, one for the boys and the master bedroom. It has one large glossy white kitchen with black and white counters, cabinets, refrigerator and curtains over black-framed windows. The house has 5 bathrooms, two in the kids' bedrooms, one in the master bedroom, one at the kitchen and one at the library. The house has a library, which is located next to the master bedroom. And finally the garden, which has 22 kinds of plants and flowers. Beside the garden is a large swimming pool for adults and kids._

(The pairings are Percabeth, Thaluke, Navil, Jasper _**(Child versions)** _and more!)

* * *

_~Other family members~_

**(Percy's side of the family)**

**Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis**  
~ _Percy's parents, Annabeth's father and mother-in-laws, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's grandparents._

**Paul Blofis **  
~ _Percy's step-dad, Annabeth's second father-in-law, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's step-grandfather._

**Avy May Parker **  
~ _Percy's half-sister, Annabeth's sister-in-law, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's aunt._

**Tyson**  
~ _Percy's cyclops brother, Annabeth's brother-in-law, and and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's uncle._

**(Annabeth's side of the family)**

**Frederick Chase and Athena **  
~ _Annabeth's parents, Percy's father and mother-in-laws, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's grandparents._

**Jewel Chase **  
~ _Annabeth's step-mom, Percy's second mother-in-law, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's step-grandmother._

**Matthew and Bobby Chase **  
~ _Annabeth's half-brothers, Percy's brother-in-law, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's uncles._

**The Athena cabin **  
~ _Annabeth's half-siblings, Percy's brothers and sisters-in-law, and Thalia, Nico, Jason and Victoria's uncles and aunts._

* * *

**Okay, their other friends on Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter are still the same, only married and has their own families. So I'll post the first chapter sooner or later. For a while, please enjoy imagining what their kids and other family members look like.**


End file.
